OCFGD
by HimeKimmyKay
Summary: Four best friends, and one younger sister, windup where they always dreamed of. Naruto world! Will they wreak havoc or make things better?..at least in there own way.
1. Just another fire drill

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto charters (Only in my best dreams.) But I do own my friends Mawahaha (hmmm I wonder what type of reaction I'll get from that one...probably something like 0.o or =.=')

Authors Note: Well here's chapter one fixed! I just made slight changes like the way it's set up and such, nothing big. Hmm so this is the chapter of what I was – I want to put this nicely—FOCRED to do. Haha but I don't mind it's a fun thing, cept when Ally-chi's up my but to finish a chapter. Hmm well I just got a random visit from the exs as I was in the middle of writing up the a/n. So I lost what I wanted to say. *Sigh* Oh well.

**Thoughts  
**_Exaggerated_  
**_Narration-by me_**

Chapter: 1: Just another fire drill

Gabrielle

"Sasori!" I glomped one of my best friends.

"Pein," She giggled as she gave me a hug.

"Ocasa-sama!" Tiffany moved from me to glomp Kendra and Kendra laughed hugging her back.

"ITACHI, SASORI, PEIN!" We were all pushed against the wall as our favorite freshie ran up against us.

" Dei!" Me and Tiff shouted at the same time.

"Hey guys," Roxy appeared to the side and i gave her a hug.

"Kakuzu!"

We all stood in the corner of the hallway where we always meet between third and fourth period. Suddenly the fire bell rang; we all looked at each other confused.

"Why the hell is there a fire drill in between periods?" Kendra spoke over the loud kids all over the place.

"Maybe there's a gas leak again." We all smirked thinking of last time there was a gas leak, we missed more then half the period.

"Or maybe it's just another fire drill." Roxy took the smirk off our faces, by the thought of just a normal fire drill.

As we walked out of the school we gasped in surprise. The school was _actually_ on fire. But it was no ordinary fire, at least not to me.

Someone shook my arm bringing me out of my weird thoughts. I looked over to Tiff and realized she was thinking the same thing by the expression on her face.

"The great fire ball technique." Me, Kendra, Tiff, Roxy, and Lexii whispered at the same time. We looked at each other, and nodded. We knew that if it was that, then it would be dangerous to the school and everyone around. The school would probably wind up exploding, plus speaking of gas leak I don't think they ever fixed it.

"Kendra, Roxy go to that side of the school, me and Tiff will take the other side." I pointed in the directions we would be going in.

"Hello what about me?"

"Oh righttt," I looked down at my sister and smiled a sugar coated smile, "You can go with Kendra,"

Kendra looked at me and I grabbed Tiff's wrist and darted off.

"Love you Kendra!" I shouted behind my shoulder. Teachers yelled as we ran off towards the building.

"Hey Gab?"

"Yea?"

"Where running to a burning school building with nothing but our bare hands,"

"Yeah I see your point that's why I grabbed this." I held up a red fire extinguisher smiling at my brilliant idea.

"Yeah 'cause one fire extinguisher is soo gonna work…"

"Oh hush Sasori!"

_**Right well before I help blow up my school, I should tell you the deal here. My names Gabrielle, I go by many other names though, such as Naruto, Ditz, and my claimed title as the 'leader' of the Akatsuki (and the group) Pein!**_

_**Yup that's right fear me! Let's see we go by the names of the Akatsuki we like, --made up during mine and Kendra's story writing days-- and by our similar charter traits for regular charters. Like I'm Naruto cause I'm the loud obnoxious, speak my mind...etc. one of us. Sakura would be Tiffany change in mood in two seconds no joke I timed it once! Kendra would be formally known as Lady Tsunade, informally as ancient grandma (She's been alive since before the dinosaurs!). Roxy is the one and only Kakashi, and my sister Lexii would be Karin 'casue she reminds me of her-'cept for the whols Sasuke Obsession thing.**_

_**We are anime freaks…I use freaks in a good way. To make it sound less geeky lets go with obsessive fan girls of anime! Yeah we even made the anime club in our school. Yup were good like that.**_

We finally reached our side of the building and I started to spray the fire extinguisher.

"Gahh it's getting bigger!"

"Hmm I never would have thought…DUHH...Gabby you're so stupid,"

Yelling in frustration I tossed the extinguisher into the fire and a small explosion came up from where it landed.

"Great! Now it's exploding!"

"Deidara!" I laughed at my thoughts during a time like this, only me. Tiff rolled her eyes and I retorted back with a smirk.

Suddenly a big explosion came from the middle of the fire ball and it radiated out on all sides. Me and Tiffany ducked for cover. Not enough the building in front of us began crumbling. Tiffany grabs my waist and hold on for dear life as lightening now crack above us.

"Tiff its cool well get out of here,"

"Gabrielle..." Her voice sounded weak and scared until her next sentence when I realized all those years of acting can hurt _a lot_. "Why are you so stupid!?" She slapped my head before continuing. See what I mean two seconds.

"Why did you drag us here the buildings gonna kill us,"

"Just another fire drill my ass." I cursed Roxy under my breath then sighed and looked up at the now raining sky then to the fire.

It looked as if it was settling down a little. Just as things got better they got worse, another explosion comes and forces the building in front of us down. As it does thunder claps and lighting flashes. Tiffany holds onto my hand since she let go of my waist after her acting was done. I held on to her as the building collapsed millimeters in front of us causing the ground to shake, lighting then hit a car and the electric shook traveled to the spot we were standing cracking the ground beneath us before we had reaction time.

"Tiffany!" I yelled to her as I felt her hand slip from mine as she was knocked unconscious by the flying rock.

A piece of building came down and I put my hands over my head having nothing else to use as protection.

Then, Black. Dam I hate black.


	2. Son of a batch of cookies

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto charters -Only in my best dreams.- But I do own my friends Mawahaha (hmmm I wonder what type of reaction I'll get from that one...probably something like 0.o or =.=')

Authors Note: Well here's chapter two fixed! I just made slight changes like the way it's set up and such, nothing big. I remember when i wrote this one i had fun doing so, i was sitting there and was like wow that's intense. and even when i read it now im still like 'dude this right hur is one sick ass chapie!'  
A side note: There so happens to be blood it this chapter, not much but if you don't like blood don't say you wern't warned ^_*.

**Thoughts  
**_Exaggerated_  
**_Narration-by me_**

Chapter 2: Son of a batch of cookies

Gabby(Gabrielle)

**Owe.** My body hurt but felt surprisingly lighter then I excepted it to feel. I wasn't being crushed and I was able to breath. In fact just the fact that I'm alive is suspiring to me.

I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked while adjusting to the light.

**Wait a minute it was raining, and there was a burning building in front of me. Gahh!! Where am I!?** I looked around a lake with a town on the other side stood in front of me. **Awe Man, this is like that dream I had, where I was lost and then…well actually I think I died but then I woke up.**

I placed my hands on the ground preparing to get up when I felt a pain shoot through my left wrist. It collapsed under me and I rubbed it remembering the falling piece of building. Great now I have a broken wrist. I stood up using my leg strength. Looking around I decided to head across the lake.

The second I got my foot into the lake there was a huge explosion.

"Oh come on! Didn't I just fuckin deal with this," I ducked down into the water thankfully only smoke came towards me. I pulled my head out to see wet purple hair rather then blonde black and pink.

**Sure why not ill just have weird painful dreams WHERE MY HAIR TURNS COLORS!** I shook my head and took a deep breath calming my self down; I need to learn to chill. You have the same bad habits in your weird dreams I suppose.

Someone shouted and I turned around towards the town. The building that stood in the front was blown up and in pieces. A giant blue blob with black stood inside the damaged building. I rubbed my eyes and saw it was in the form of a cat.

**Why are my dreams so weird what is it I eat?** before I had time to properly ponder my question someone spoke from the side of me.

I screamed and jumped, turning to look at the person who scared me. My eye twitched and I let out a fake cry.

"Why do I _always_ die in my dreams?!" I screamed to no one in particular but my self. Before I had time to blink again a fist came towards me and I ducked out of the way putting my good hand up to block. When nothing hit I looked up to see the man flying at me. I jumped back landing in the water. I figured I had some time so I stopped to think.

'Wait a minute that guy was wearing an akatsuki clock and then there's the cat like thing and--- SON OF A BATCH OF COOKIES!' I was pulled from the water. And I looked at the guy as he held me by my hair, which like always didn't hurt.

**Oh the perks of having younger siblings! Wait! That's---Awe man.** Just as I thought of a way to get out a fist came flying at me. And again, Black. Shit!

I was woken up by a kick to my side.

"You know you knocked me out! The least you can do is let me sleep!" It's not enough that I hate being woken up, which is why my eyes have yet to open. But to knock me out and them kick me to get me up is way beyond cruel.

The one who kicked me laughed and began arguing with another man. I opened my eyes with a sigh realizing sleep wasn't going to be able to come back now. I sat up and looked to the men.

**Oh of all people I could wind up with it has to be these two! Wait I have no reason to freak it's just a dream…although it's a dream with real pain.**

A foot was pressed to my chest and I was knocked back down with the foot still on my chest, to make sure I didn't move I suppose.

"Owe! That hurts my boobs much!" He snickered having realized my pain. I rolled my eyes why would I expect sympathy from _Hidan_…even if it is a dream.

I looked behind me and took in my surroundings. Having recognized the place I turned my head to the left and there she was Nii Yugito hostess of the two tailed bijuu. The entire scene came back to me and I remembered Hidan's praying circle.

I looked down hoping with my life I wasn't in the middle of it, but sure enough there it was, right under me.

**Wait it's a dream! Haha I win…..Nope I don't it's a dream with real pain. FUCK!** I looked up to a now praying Hidan.

"Oh…boy," My voice was high pitched with a slight squeak. I moved to get up seeing his foot no longer on my chest. As I went to move my legs they didn't move getting scared I looked down, I was almost relived to see that the source of this was bindings by Kakuzu's stitching that was also placed securely on my arms.

Hidan brought his pendent up to his mouth and began to mumble words. As he mumbled a light flashed in front of my eyes. My heart began to race fear building in me but my face portraying no emotion in particular. As the light faded I was able to under stand Hidan's mumbled words.

Blah blah something about my soul blah blah. **Wait! My soul, what?!** A tingle ran through my body and I started to cry. Thick, warm tears ran down my face.

**Hmm thick tears?** I licked one of them with my tongue and crossed my eyes to look down. **Blood how unoriginal, although I can't say I've never wanted to cry tears of blood.** A shooting pain ran through my body and it was numb for all of two seconds before there was a throbbing pain in my chest. I looked down to see a metal stake in my chest probably through my heart.

"Don't struggle you'll make it worse,"

I turned my eyes to the voice and saw Hidan, with what looked to me almost sympathetic look on, but even if it was, it had been quickly replaced with a neutral face. My body began to feel as if it was being torn open. I closed my eyes and bit my lip tearing the flesh and making it bleed. This continued for a few more hours and I must have passed out once from the pain being when I next opened my eyes it was dark.

My eyes once again slide shut, feeling to heavy to stay open and I fell into darkness.


	3. Heaven in Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto charters (Only in my best dreams.) But I do own my friends Mawahaha (hmmm I wonder what type of reaction I'll get from that one...probably something like 0.o or =.=')

Authors Note: Okay _finally_ here you go chapter 3! There are a few things i need to adress in the authors note. 1) I have added a new chater her name is Lexii and she is known as Dei and Karin-that's all you need to know anout her. 2) I have changed Naomi's name to Nelly simply beacause Naomi chnaged her name to Nelly. *sigh* she appoligzes for causing confusion. and last but not least, 3) Now i know i use exlimation point alot. But you have to understand that these first few chapies are highly confusing for me and my girlies. Not to mention we _are_ _very_ high strung animated people, and _yes_ we do yell _alot. _But don't worry it'll all calm down soon.

Happy reading!

**Thoughts  
**_Exaggerated_  
**_Narration-by me_**

Chapter 3: Heaven in Hell

Tiffany

**OMG, I'm in hell! What did I do to wind up here?! **My random thought of my winding up in hell stopped when I felt it get slightly cooler.

"Hmmmm," The sun was no longer beating down on me and it felt nice, even if it was a slight change-right now I liked _any_ change.

Then something kicked my side, I sprung up.

"Hey listen here buddy! I might be in hell but that doesn't mean you can-" I stopped as my eyes came to the face of my abuser. Purple war paint, Kitty hat, Black outfit, It could only be one person.

"It's not possible though," I mumbled as I looked to my other side. Black dress, red sash, giant fan, blonde hair, who else would it be?

**That can only mean….** My head shot to the person shading me from the sun.

"YAY!" I sprung up only to glomp the person in front of me.

"No way! Ahh Gabby-cha I know what your fan girl heart attacks feel like now!" Hugging him was like being in heaven, pure ecstasy! Nothing could ruin this moment. Well except Kankurou who so rudely pulled me off the current Kazekage.

"Oi, w-t-f? I _was_ enjoying that, you're as cruel as I thought you would be," I pouted slightly, my arms crossed.

Kankurou gave me a confused look, and I returned it with a scowl.

"Nani yatten da yo?"

**That means what are you saying, I reminded myself.**

"What do you mean what am I saying?"

Something else came from his mouth and it was then I realized they weren't understanding me.

"Oh fuck,"

I was thrown over someone's shoulder-probably Kankurou's- and was carried off to my doom…or so I thought.

**Oh no, what are they gonna do to me? I have to find a way to let them know I'm not an enemy! What do I do?**

My overactive mind went through many scenarios not finding the right one until I was dropped on my butt, and a pen and pad where placed in my lap.

**Perfect! I'm good at drawing I'll just draw it out. **

"Okay, here goes nothing. Pay close attention,"

I drew as I thought making sure it all made sense-if only to me. When I was finished I showed the three siblings and now Baki what I drew.

"I," I pointed to the eye I had drawn.

"Not," I pointed to the X on the page.

"Enemy," I pointed to the note I had drawn and put an X through it.

They nodded seeming to understand, another question was then asked and I shook my head before adding a picture.

"I," I once again pointed to the eye.

"Can't," again I pointed to the X.

"Understand," I pointed the mouth with scribbles and put an X at the end of them.

"You," I pointed to all of them.

They all nodded. After that we all just sat around for awhile. I quietly laid on my stomach drawing pictures,-_**Only once did we ever get her to do that**_- when a light flashed in my eyes. I sat up and rubbed my eyes so I could see again.

"You okay?"

I turned to the female in the room and nodded, "yeah I'm okay,"

"Okay,"

The room then fell silent again before everyone including me was struck with realization. We_ just_ understood each other.

"Sweet now we understand each other!" I cried in happiness.

"But how?" Kankurou spoke skeptically to everyone.

"I'm not sure," I thought about it for a moment before remembering.

"It was after the flashing light,"

"What light?" I turned to Kankurou.

"You didn't see it?" Everyone shook there head.

"Oh, weeerird. Well I was drawing then a light flashed and I sat up to rub my eyes. Then I was able to understand Temari,"

Gaara nodded taking the information in.

"Kankuro," Kankuro nodded and with that I was lead from the room.

"Awe come on. I wanted to ask Gaara a few things,"

"Nothing you can't ask me," Kankurou said a smirk coming onto his face.

I sighed realizing that I would _have_ to settle with Kitty man.

"Oh and he's lord Kazekage to you,"

I laughed and stopped abruptly causing him to walk into me. I turned around my hands on my hips and a fake sugar smile.

"Oh and It's shove it up my ass to you," I then innocently smiled and bated my eyes as he death glared me.

We walked a few more steps and he opened a door.

**At least he's man enough to hold the door for me. **

"Where are we?" I looked around the large room we had walked into.

"My office,"

"Sweet so like what are you these days?"

"I'm a Jounin, and will you get your feet off my desk!"

"Why do you have a desk? I mean you're only a Jounin. Nothing important," I snickered, hopefully I will irate him.

"'Cause I do, now get out of my chair!"

"Touchyyy," I gracefully got form _his_ chair and dragged one of the chairs from in front of his desk right to the front-like I mean right there- so I can play with the knickknacks.

"So like was he captured yet?"

"What?"

"Gaara, your baby brother, the Kazekage,"

"He…I…look I'm not reviling _anything_ to you, I have no idea who you are,"

"Oh my b," I stretched my hand out happily, "The name's Tiffany, I'm from Plainedge, and I'm a junior at Plainedge High School," I smiled sweetly-a real one this time-. Kankurou slapped my hand away.

"You know that's not what I meant! After I finish asking my questions you can ask yours, _not_ the other way around!" His voice became stern and rose in volume.

I putted and crossed my arms.

"Well scuse me mister moody,"


	4. To Roam a Closet

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto charters (Only in my best dreams.) But I do own my friends Mawahaha (hmmm I wonder what type of reaction I'll get from that one...probably something like 0.o or =.=')

Authors Note: Finaly chapter 4! I can't tell you how happy Tiff is that i got this out. There is one last change and i promise this to be the last. Nelly is no longer in this Fic. This is beacause of the fact that she is a lot of words i will not say in my authors note. Anywho! One of my besties Roxy will be taking her spot. Now just so you know Roxy is a junior like me, Tiff and Kendra my sister Lexii is now the only freshman in thei story! So without further chatting chapter 4!  
Happy reading~

_Thoughts  
_**Exaggerated  
_Narration-by me_**

Chapter 4: To roam a closet

Tiffany

I sighed and climbed into the bed in the room Kankurou had gotten me. It was comfy, not like my bed at home, but comfy none the less.

My brain hurt all the child did was question me. Question after, question after, question. I mean god I thought school was annoying, or the Regents geeze those things go on forever-but no he did it, Kankurou topped them both. How is that possible? Well lets see, he asked me everything from my name and age to my favorite word. Which just so happens to be fuck!

Closing my eyes I fell right asleep. I woke up in the morning by pounding on the door.

"What?" I grumbled annoyed.

"Get out here,"

I stumbled sleepily out of bed and to the door. Opening it I came face to face with an annoyed Kankurou. Grabbing my wrist he dragged me down the hall. –_**Hmmm I wonder who's more annoyed at the moment...haha**_-

"Um?"

He said nothing continuing to drag my down the seemingly never ending hallway. We got to his office and Kankuro all but through me in.

"What's the deal?"

Honestly first you wake me up from sleeping, then you drag me down the hall way and then you finally through me into your stupid office! And I'm cold.

"Yesterday, you had asked me if Gaara had been captured, and knew he was my brother. But you said you weren't an enemy, weren't from a village and come from a _town_ called _Plainedge_?" He was completely freaking out and I couldn't help but laugh. The 'all mighty puppet master' freaking out. But of course everyone knows that title belongs to Sasori.

**Wait a second! Awe man, he's probably dead. But wait again! Gib said that Kankuro has him as a puppet, Oh yay!**

His face went blank and he stared at me, "You're laughing,"

It was a statement but I answered, "Sorry it's just, you're funny when freaking out. Now do you want me to explain? Is that what you're saying?"

He sighed rubbing his temples and fell into his chair, "Yes explain,"

I took a deep breath, "Well yes I'm form a town called Plainedge it's not a village. It's a town, in a county, in a state, in a country, in a continent, in a hemisphere, in a—"

"I get it your not from around here I suppose,"

"No, it might even be a different world, like dimensions I suppose,"

"Okay but how do I _know_ and I mean like _really_ know you're not an enemy?"

"If I was an enemy would you have let me sleep in a room?"

"Okay; My brother how do you know about him?"

"That's easy the anime of course,"

"Ani who?"

"Anime. Oh my god! You don't know what it is do you?" The thought of someone not knowing what anime was always gets the best of me.

"Wait you guys are an anime how would you know of it then. No because Ichijo reads manga's in Vampire Knight, and I think Gibs told me that two of the vizards read manga….or was it comics, oh either way," I looked up to Kankurou the look on his face read ' if I could back away right now I wouldn't have a second thought about doing so.' I laughed nervously.

"Sorry I wasn't really talking to myself but more in general,"

" Right, so anime?"

"Well yeah you see…." I wound up explaining everything I knew about anime and manga and how Naruto was a show and yeah.

"Okay I'm going to talk to Gaara, stay here and _don't_ move,"

I nodded and when he left I sat in his chair and looked down on his desk, which was scattered with papers.

**Dam I can't read 'um. **

Hearing footsteps down the hall I began to spin myself in the chair so I wouldn't get caught-weather I can read the papers or not; they don't know that.

Temari walked in a looked curiously at the spinning chair until I stopped it facing her.

"You?"

"Yes me. What's up?"

"Looking for my brother, where is he?"

"Went to go talk to Gaara,"

"I guess you're staying then. You'll need clothes, come,"

Nodding I got up from the chair and walked with Temari out of the room and down the hallway and up some stairs to the floor same floor my room was on.

"What size are you?"

"In what exactly?"

"Pants, shirts, shoes?"

"Uh well I think the sizes are different but I'd say a bit smaller then you,"

Temari nodded. We arrived at a door and she opened it walking in she walked to another door in the room- which was most likely hers- and motioned to for me to come as she opened it.

"Look and see if you find anything. If not we'll go shopping,"

"Okay!"

Looking through her closet I found her outfit from the rescue Sasuke arch and squealed.

"Can I try this on?" I showed her the hangers and she nodded with a slight chuckle.

"Yay!"

I cam out and looked at her.

"Yeah you're defiantly a few sizes bigger,"

The sleeves of the shirt were hanging off my arms, and the skirt went down to my knees. Temari died in laughter and my bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

Mumbling something incoherent to Temari through her laughter I walked back into the closet to change into my clothes.

"Can we go shopping?" I asked as an idea came into my head. She nodded and led me to a small shop in town.

"This is where I get most of my clothes from; I think you'll like it,"

"Sweetness," already seeing what I would need from what I wanted. I walked over and grabbed them then ran to the changing room. After I changed I walked over to Temari.

"I loved the outfit you wore so I did the same thing, with a few changes,"

'What did you change?" She asked as she put down a small fan she had been looking at.

"Well the bow is lighter and the skirt is a different type of skirt and possibly shorter. Instead of the chest plate I just used a whit colored tank top and the bottom shirts sleeves are shorter and more of a purple color. Plus my shoes are like dancing shoes, and I added and necklace and a flower clip in my hair!"

"It's cute. Come on we better get back Kankurou is probably freaking,"

"Okay," I smiled cheerfully and followed her out of the store.


	5. A Meeting with the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto charters (Only in my best dreams.) But I do own my friends Mawahaha (hmmm I wonder what type of reaction I'll get from that one...probably something like 0.o or =.=')

Authors Note: Okay well this is how i spend my time on Thansgiving will my faimly sits behind me talking Lmao. This is a short chapter, i know but the next one will be longer i know.

Well enjoy and happy thanksgiving!

**Thoughts  
**_Exaggerated_  
**_Narration-by me_**

Chapter 5: A Meeting with the Devil

Kendra

"I swear when I find Gabrielle I'm going to kill her,"

I roamed the dimly lit hallways of the place I had woken up in. Well actually I had woken up in a room and found no one there so I decided to find someone. The last thing I remember was me, Roxy and Lexii falling into the hole in the ground, after that, nothing. Turning down a hallway I came to two large doors. Walking in I found three men in the room, two standing in front and facing me. The other behind them sitting and staring off.

"You've found your way here, impressive. Tell me did you sense your chakra?" A low voice came to my ears, Slimy and twisted with a low hiss to it.

" I just accidently found it," I answered back , my voice low and emotionless. It was now clear to me as to exactly where I was. The long dimly lit misleading hallways; the dark eerie feeling surrounding the whole place, and the snake man in front of me now. Somehow I wound up in orochimaru's lair.

So that means the one next to him is Kabuto, and in the back is Sasuke. Okay so I think this is the first Naruto dream I've had, it's so vivid , considering I don't watch shippuden that much and when I do these guys aren't in it. But hey it could be weirder; I could be in my underwear. I then looked down just to double check on the fact that I had clothes on.

'Yup all good.'

The that usually means the others are in there underwear. But i'm not gonna look up cause it's a dream and that means since I thought it, it will happen. Not to mention the only one in the room I would remotely think of seeing like that would be Sasuke, and even then I'd pass.

"How did I get here?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up, "We found you lying out side. You needed stitches in the back of your head. You've been asleep for two days. Doe your head bother you?"

I placed my hand on my head feeling for the stitches when I found them I scrunched my eyebrows in pain.

'When did I hit my head?'

"Hmm, it only hurts when I touch it. Do you know how I got hurt?"

When you hit the ground I think. You where laying on a tree root,"

I nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Orochimaru spoke again sending unnoticeable chills down my spine.

I shrugged, "I guess,"

He nodded, "Come child,"

I was lead to a small room with a table in it, another sound ninja brought out a plate of food and a glass of water. I inspected the food.

'looks sanitary,'

I picked up the fork and took a bite.


	6. Notice Info

Authors note: this is an information chapter in forming you all of a few things, i hope to get the next chapter up within a few weeks......i have to write it still hehe.

*Sigh* Okay so here's the deal, a lot has happened since I begun writing this story. Long story short I feel bad adding people and changing it around so much, so ima add and take out my people from the first chapie and then continue.

I'm going to give you a rundown on who's, who!

Gabrielle- That would be me! I'm Naruto and Pein, and the 'leader' of the group. I'm a jr I'm the nut ball that'll just do as I please and make others lives hell. I know how to be serious but I don't like to be and I'm a silly ditz.

Kendra- She's Tsunade and Itachi, also a jr. She's the more serious one usually but is funny and stupid too! She the brain of the group and is sane when the rest of us aren't. She normally thinks rationally unless confused.

Tiff –She's Sakura and Sasori, she's also a jr. Tiff is the hyper one with a lot of energy to spare, she can be serous when its absolutely necessary. She's shy around new people and always has a smile on her face.

Roxy- Kakashi and Kakuzu, also a jr. Roxy is pretty calm but when she is having fun can get hyper, she's really smart and can be serious. She loves the word gorgeous and is funny when she gets mad.

Ebony- Sasuke and Tobi, she's also a jr. Ebony is the calmest while alone, but when with us she's very hyper also. She's quiet around most people and can also be serious. She like dark colors and scary music but happens to be a ballerina and wears a tutu!

Yes we are all Jr's in high school and are all sorta' similar. We all hate to be serious and with the exception of Kendra, Roxy and Ebony…well me and Tiff I guess have trouble thinking rationally. Oh and we all LOVE yaoi so don't be scared if try to create some!

Next chapie will be out soon!

Peace, love and Gib!3


End file.
